


Doctor Who: The Little Rose

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Ten/Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Over the years, Rose thought she was alone in the world, no one else like her. Until she meets John.He shows her his world and even offers to stay with him forever, but for that Rose would have to pay a high price.





	1. Chapter 1 - Two Worlds - One City

**Author's Note:**

> A two shot whose idea came to me that way. Although the story is slightly inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairytales by Thumbelina, it takes a slightly different approach.
> 
> Have fun...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

 

Doctor Who: The Little Rose

Chapter 1 - Two Worlds - One City

London/England/Europe

1986/2006

Actually, fairytales almost always start with, once upon a time and maybe it would fit here as well. But in a modern world like ours, only very few people believe in miracles.

So does Jackie Tyler. She always wanted a child, a little son or a daughter, but unfortunately it was not meant to be. Now she stood at Pete's grave and looked empty-handed at the marble stone, which was simply designed.

Pete had died in an accident, not even 20 years old. Jackie knew she could not blame anyone, yet she wanted to strangle the one who had done this to him. Of course, she was aware that she had never really done it, but sometimes it was difficult to control her own emotions.

Jackie took the rose, which had left someone here at the grave. What she did not know was that this rose was no ordinary one.

At home, she put them in a vase of water and went first to other pursuits.

In the meantime, no one would see the petals slowly opening and revealing a little girl sleeping soundly.

The rest of the day went fast and eventually it was time to go to bed.

But Jackie wanted to see again for the rose, which stood here in the living room. And there she got a surprise.

There really was a tiny little girl on the petals, her legs drawn to her body, her eyes closed. It could not be bigger than her thumb, but Jackie was not sure what she should do now. It was so tiny.

Slowly the little girl's eyes opened. It looked directly at Jackie, but did not seem to be afraid. Her hair was a blondish color and her eyes were brown.

„I want to have a drink“, were her first words and Jackie frowned in confusion.  
„Please, I'm very thirsty.“  
„I'll get you something“, she promised and went to the closet to get a foxglove from the sewing kit, which she filled with water.

Still not believing what had just happened, she let the water run a little too long so that it spilled over the edge, but such a thimble was not very big either.

Meanwhile, the tiny little girl had looked around. This was very unusual. She could see outside, but something seemed to block the way to the meadow, which was now lit by the streetlights. She did not know that she was sitting in front of a window.

The woman returned to the living room and handed her the water-filled thimble. The little girl gratefully took it with both hands and drank in slow sips.

„I think I'll call you Rose. I have no idea what happened, but somebody or something must have sent you to me.“

The girl looked up, repeated the name, and finally smiled. He liked her.

„So, Rose, I'm Jackie...“  
„Mum“, it answered, „may I call you Mum? You're my mum, right?“

Jackie smiled. Yes, she was.

„Unfortunately, I do not have a bed for you in a hurry, but tomorrow I'll get one for you.“  
„It's alright“, Rose smiled, curled up on the petals and fell asleep again.

Jackie took the rose carefully into the bedroom and put the vase there on the windowsill. She always wanted to keep her little girl with her.

The next, Jackie fetched a small crib in a toy store and told the salesman that it was her niece's birthday, but the older man just said the reasons did not matter.

Jackie thanked her and returned home as soon as possible.

Rose had now left the petals and now looked with a slight sadness from the window. She watched all the other kids go by, knowing that she would never be able to play with them.

„I'm back!“, Jackie called and Rose turned away from the window, looking forward with curious eyes.

„I hope you like the crib I brought you“, she put it in front of her and Rose's eyes were bright. It was painted with yellow and pink flowers and the ceiling, as well as the pillow had a blue sky with white fleecy clouds as a reference.

„It's beautiful“, rejoiced the little girl, „Thank you Mum, thank you.“

In the next few days, a small table with four chairs, although Rose would only need one, as well as crockery and small cups was brought. Even a playground got a rose, but Jackie knew that this could not replace what her little girl really needed and unfortunately would never have.  
Friends...

In the next few years Rose grew up, became even as tall as a hand, actually attended, albeit secretly, the school and was still unhappy.

There seemed to be no one else in London who was like her. A life of loneliness, that's what she would have for many more years.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

2006

„Come on!“, Called the older boy, „let's annoy all the children there a little.“  
„Jack, you know that I do not like it. Besides, it's not fair, because they have no chance to defend themselves.“

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. Where was the time when they had so much fun as kids.  
„Then I'll just annoy her alone.“

John wanted to follow him, but Jack was incredibly fast and keeping up with him was next to impossible. So he could only hope that he would catch up with him as soon as possible.

Or he was stopped by something on the way, which gave him a slight headache, as both bumped into each other's heads.

„Ouch“, he rubbed his forehead with those words, „that was pretty painful.“

„There are... others like me?“  
John was staring forward now. That was not possible at all. How could he collide with such a beautiful creature?

„Other? Who are you? I've never seen you here before.“  
She just looked at him, but then ran away. However, he did not want to lose sight of her and so ran after her. Jack was forgotten, and he was good at taking care of himself.

He followed the young girl up to a window. So it lived here. All these years? Why had he never known about it?

Quietly, so she did not notice him, that he had followed her, he entered through the open window and looked around.

Rose, on the other hand, had settled in the room on the larger bed.

There was a man, just like her, just a little bigger. And he was wearing a striped suit, as well as sneakers. Should such beings not wear clothes more like they did in the old storybooks.

She did not see the man come down to her now and run to her on the bed.  
„Hello“, she said softly, „do you live here?“  
She looked forward, then jumped back in shock. With wide eyes she asked him how he got into the room.  
„The window was open. So, are you living here?“  
She nodded and he smiled.  
„I had no idea... My name is John.“  
„Rose, my name is Rose“, she replied, „why are you wearing a suit, John? Do not you have to... I do not know how to explain it...“  
„Wear such clothes as in the old fairy tales? Oh, Rose, we certainly have not stopped in the past. People can not see us, but we live just like you. We have shopping malls, we go to work, all that. Did you really believe in all the years that you were alone in the Far?“

He held out his hand to her.  
„Come, it is still day. I will show you my world.“

And Rose did it. She got to know the world of John. There was everything here as with the people. His people called themselves Gallifreyan, it had two hearts, but they did not belong to them.

Jack did not do it either. He did not even know where he came from, as he was found by John one morning. But he never wanted to miss the time here.

„You even have planes?“  
„Yes, as already mentioned, our life is not much different from that of humans. Come on Rose, I want to show you my favorite place. From there you can see all over the city.“

She looked at him questioningly. What could he mean by that?

He, however, pulled her along and they ran up a hill, which seemed like a mountain to them, however. When they reached the top, he suddenly opened his arms and turned around once.  
„Well, what do you say to that, Rose. Is not that a great view?“

She looked down and smiled. In fact, she could not only see the humans, but also the Gallifreyan.  
„Are you not afraid of being crushed?“  
„No, because all the people are running, without knowing it, so that they do not catch us.“

Rose sensed that she would expect a few more surprises. Like this one now, when he suddenly pulled her to him.  
„Do you hear the music? Come on, let's dance.“

And they did it. Here, in the midst of loneliness, two beings danced together. Rose was comfortable with him, but he was also out of Jack, the only one who spent time with her. The music sounded quietly from a restaurant upstairs.

John, however, was plagued by a question. He liked spending time with Rose, but could he ask her if she wanted to be with him forever? What would happen to Jackie?

„Are you okay, John?“

He stepped back from her and looked at her.  
„You're beautiful, Rose, though you're not Gallifreyan. Rose“, he took a deep breath, „would you stay with me forever, even if you can never see your mum again?“

She looked at him, startled.  
„No, how could that be possible. Jackie... She raised me all these years. You can not ask me to leave her.“

John lowered his head.  
„The people, at least most of them, do not believe in us and those who do... Well, so far none of them had said so. Probably because nobody would believe them. Rose... You are the most beautiful girl I have met, the greatest and most wonderful woman I would not want to miss in my life.“

Suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Rose did not expect that.

„Forgive me, I thought you would feel just like me. Come on, I'll take you home.“

There he said goodbye to her.

Rose was left alone.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Mum? When you're in love, how do you even know it's you?“

Jackie looked up. Rose was now 19 years old, but she never expected her to ask such a question.  
„Well, how can I explain that to you, after all it's been here for a long time?“

„There's a man named John and I keep thinking of him. Does that mean that I've fallen in love with him?“

„Who is this John?“

Rose told her everything. She talked about her first meeting, the days they spent after that, until her dance a few days ago.

„Would you like to be with him?“  
„If I did, you would be alone. John explained that there would be no way to see you again. People do not know that Gallifreyan exists.“

Jackie offered to invite him for dinner.  
„But you will not be able to see him, Mum.“  
„Who says it would be like that?“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„John! For days you are only in here. Just because Rose does not want to see you anymore, you can not retreat all the time!“, Jack called from the outside, but as always, he did not get an answer.

Jack was desperate. He did not expect his best friend, who was always so happy, suffering from lovesickness.

John was lying on the bed. He just wanted to be alone. Until he could forget Rose. As if that would happen.

Again there was a knock, but this time Jack called out that Rose was with him. Of course he would do something like that. The man would always come up with something to get him out of isolation.

„John, it really is me!“

Wait? That was Rose's voice, it was her voice. But she could not be here. It just was not possible. John never told her where he lived.

„Please, John. I have to... It's very important!“

Ghosts, why did his two hearts have to beat so much faster now? He staggered out of bed and walked to the door to open it. Rose was startled by his sight.

„Oh, John!“, She called, „I did not want it to happen that way.“  
„What do you want?“, He asked.  
„Mum... she wants to invite you for dinner.“  
„It's not working. The contact between the people and the Gallifreyan is forbidden. I'm sorry, Rose. If you want to continue living with her then I will accept that no matter how much I love you. Yes, you understood correctly. Rose, I love you and that's why I do not want you to suffer.“

He closed the door. Rose stayed behind, tears shimmering in her eyes. She did not want to be separated from him, never, but the knowledge of never to see the woman who had taken care of her all these years hurt the same.

Rose went home with broken hearts and the knowledge that she would never be as happy as with John again.

John, however, stayed in his room, feeling that his two hearts had left his body just to be with Rose.


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Beings - One Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a chapter more, which I publish on the weekend.

Chapter 2 - Two Beings - One Life

John had locked himself in his room forever after Rose really did not come back this time. Of course, with a great food supply. Now he sat impassively on the bed and cursed the fate of meeting Rose, yet he could not be with her, otherwise she would never see her mum again.

And that's why he could not force her to do anything, no matter how painful it was for him.

Why did Rose only have to step into his life? The most beautiful and wonderful girl he has ever seen in his life. Even if he never saw her again, he was sure that he could not love another girl.

There was only one small problem: John was not just a simple Gallifreyan. He was the future head of Gallifreyan in London and was expected to marry.

Well, he probably would not do it anymore. He did not want to marry any strange girl just to be able to "inherit."

John was chosen by chance on his fifth birthday. He had received it as a birthday present and his parents were more than proud of their son. The knowledge that her boy, John Theta to Gallifrey would someday be in charge of his people, made her happier than anything else.

But it would also be a big responsibility to come to him.

It also included John being a regular Gallifreyan. He had no famous ancestors, was not of the special blood. Actually, he was a nobody. Sometimes he wondered why such a task was ever assigned to him. Others might be better for it.

Yet he was prepared for it all his life. Now he was 35 and soon it would really start for him.

He dropped back and crossed his arms behind his head. Surely they all wanted someone who would just lock himself in his room the whole time.

John sensed that some difficulties would come to him.

„Your father wishes to speak to you!“, Jack entered, not knowing how he managed to open a locked door, the room.  
„Tell him I will not go to him.“  
„He meant that you should meet your bride.“  
„This snipe? Stay away from me!“  
Jack sighed, „John, I know you miss Rose, but...“  
„But what? That I would take her away from everything that is her life? I think about that every day. Who has actually passed this stupid law, that non - Gallifreyan have to leave everything behind if they want to live with us? Oh, right, Rassilon, 1000 years ago.“

Suddenly he had an idea. Why had not that occurred to him?  
John jumped out of bed and ran quickly out of the room. Jack did not know what was going on, but he had such a guess.  
If it worked, there might soon be a law less here in Gallifrey.

John ran. He ran as fast as he could. If one could not see the human being (though not sure if Rose was really a human being) whom one loved above all else, and suddenly everything would change, who would not be back there as soon as possible where he had his heart or in that case, his heart had left behind.

Unfortunately, he had the misfortune that it started to rain at the moment, but he did not care. He may truly be tiny, but greatness does not mean how brave or cowardly you are.

With the thought of Rose, the only one who had occupied him in the last few minutes, he finally reached the building where she lived.

Carefully, he scrambled up the gutter, careful not to take a wrong step. If for a normal person the third floor was very high up, how did it affect someone like him.

Well, looking down at that moment was probably not such a good idea. Go on quick.

The window was fortunately tilted, but since it was a beautiful May day and the sun was shining... It occurred to him that she might not have been home. Who would stay home on such a day?

John still entered through the window. He could wait until he was back.

What he did not know was that Rose was home, Jackie had just brought Rose into the living room. The downside, if you were so small.

Now Rose sat in a corner that was too big for her sofas and smoldering.  
Sure, she had her birthday, she was 20, but she just did not care. And if she could wish something, then it would be to be back with John.

She missed him so much, but what could both do about it if all the world did not want to see her together?

„I want to go back to the room.“  
Jackie sensed it would be no use arguing with Rose. So she took her on her hand and went with her into the bedroom to put her there on the windowsill. It was Rose's favorite spot.

John did not want to believe she was here. As soon as possible he was with her and had pulled him into a hug.  
„Rose, my beautiful Rose“, he could only say.

„So that's John?“, Jackie's voice interrupted the two and they looked up.  
„You can see me?“  
„If I have a little man wearing a striped suit and sneakers, then yes. And no, Rose did not tell me what you look like.“

Rose nodded. She admitted that she could not.

„It's okay, Rose. I have good news. We can be together without you having to say goodbye to your mum forever.“

She looked questioningly at him and John told her everything.

„Then you are something like a prince?“  
„No“, he shook his head, „I have nothing noble in me. In truth, I sometimes think that someone else would be better for this task, but fate has chosen me.“

„And you need a partner by your side for that.“  
„Yes, and if it were up to my dad, he would already have the right wife for me.“  
„You do not sound really excited“, she stated.

He nodded and then asked her to accompany him to his home, but Jackie shook her head.

„Now that it's getting dark, Rose will not go anywhere.“  
„Then let's go tomorrow. Unfortunately, I only have one week left until I have decided. After that, I'm just married to the woman who was selected for me.“

Rose took his hand and promised him that they would go through it together.

John would stay longer than he himself would suspect.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

In the land of the Gallifreyan people were madly looking for the new president, but he was nowhere to be found.

„Jack, did you find him?“

Although the young man knew where his best friend was, he acted as if he had no idea.

„For sure? My son had locked himself in his room for days and then suddenly disappears without a word. We have to prepare everything for his wedding.“

„Sir, your son has already chosen someone else.“  
„This girl, what suddenly appeared here? My son is just blind, he does not recognize who really suits him. And with Cassandra he will have a good life.“

Jack clenched his fists.  
„She does not care about John, she just wants to marry him because he's famous. Besides... John loves Rose, it will never be different.“

With that, the young man turned and walked away.  
Jack knew that John's father would do anything to keep John and Rose from seeing each other. If he was honest, his friends had to become human, real people.

They had to forget their previous life and start all over again. But how should it work? This was not a fairy tale, but the reality.

But Jack would not be Jack if he sees no possibility.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Thank you“, John said as Jackie put down a plate.  
„Never mind.“  
„Um, what's that?“

Rose could not help but shake her head with a chuckle.  
„Have you never eaten Fish'n Chips?“  
„No, we do not have meat and fish very often. You know, Rose, unfortunately we have to serve you, because your animals in our world are not in small format. But I think it's not that bad.“

Carefully, he picked up a chip cut from Jackie and tried it.  
„Wow“, was his reaction, „if I am head of the Gallifreyan, it will be imported immediately. It's just awesome. Um, you can eat the chips like that, right?“

„Of course“, Rose replied, „and eat now.“

The rest of the evening was beautiful. John and Rose danced to the music Jackie played in the background. Both, so it was to see, were very happy.

„It's weird to sleep in the same room as Jackie“, John said as he slept next to her on the small bed.  
„Do not worry, she does not snore so loud.“  
„No, not because of that. I'm afraid she'll be watching us all the time.“

Rose laughed and took his hand in hers.  
„Do not worry about it, John. The important thing is that you are here.“

He climbed up to her and cuddled up to her. His nose buried in her hair, he sighed and slowly sank into the land of dreams.

„John? Will you be with me tomorrow?“  
„Forever, Rose Tyler, forever.“

 

That night, Rose slept better than ever.

The next day, Rose wanted to take him on a city tour. Of course in Jackie's company. Even though John lived in London all his life, he had never seen more than his world.

„Here, this is cotton candy“, Rose said after Jackie got some at a stall, „give me a try.“  
„It sticks to your fingers“, he stated.  
„Yes, that should be so.“  
„Honestly, there are more people than I would have suspected.“

John did not return to his world that day either. He could not do it. Even though there was a way to erase the old law from the books, he wanted ... What did he want? Something in his life seemed to be increasingly forgotten.

A few hours earlier, when John and Rose were still asleep, Jackie had been visited by Jack, who gave her something.  
„I do not think John's dad will let him marry Rose, so mix this in their food for the next few days. It will make you forget your previous life, but after that you will be happy.“

„Okay, but what exactly happens now?“  
„Well, they become people, real people and that's why they will forget everything about their present life. Another memory will take its place. So, if you do not want the little bed there to be one-of-a-kind little wood one night, you better leave her sleeping in the bed there for the next few nights.“

„Good idea. Just wondering how to explain it to them“, she sighed.  
„Oh, there you will come up with something“, Jack grinned, before he disappeared through the window again. That had been something.

„Why should we sleep in the big bed?“  
„Why not? Besides, I'm not there for the next few nights. Do not worry, the food is taken care of. Rose knows how she gets down in the fridge and can shoot him again.“

John had heard that there were ladders throughout the apartment so she would not have to spend all her time on the windowsill.

„I may be small, but I'm certainly not helpless.“  
John put an arm around her shoulders. He would never consider that.

Jackie hoped that everything would be fine. Because it was not certain if John and Rose really woke up in a few days as the same and yet as someone else.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Did you finally find her?“  
„No, sir. Her son and the young woman seem to have not been here for days.“  
„Then look for me from all over London and bring me the renegade "son". And as for the girl... Let it look like an accident.“

The addressed nodded, but at the same time they wondered if they would act properly. No Gallifreyan had ever ordered a murder.

When John's father was out of reach, one of them turned to the others.  
„We can not do that.“  
„You do not have to decide this“, someone contradicted and the next moment the questioner was lifeless on the ground again.

„Harry, you would have...“

He pointed the gun at the others: „Anyone else keen on his death?“

General head shaking was the answer.

„Well. And now the two keep looking. Kill both. And in the future you will approach me with Master.“

No matter who wanted to throw something in, nobody did it. None of them wanted to follow the deceased colleague.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

But for the time being, the changes that took place at the Gallifreyan did not catch John. What he noticed, however, was that he might have gotten bigger overnight.

Or was it just imagination?


	3. Chapter 3 - Two lovers - a common future

Chapter 3 - Two lovers - a common future 

Rose already knew that it was easier for her to reach the fridge door with her hand, but she had no idea why she was getting bigger and bigger.

John, on the other hand, knew it, but could he explain it without getting angry with him? He could have at least warned her against eating.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

„If this continues, I will not need the ladders anymore.“  
„Would it be bad?“  
„I dont know. John, just think, we've been small, tiny, all our lives. So how should we explain our sudden appearance?“

He could not do it. He was also aware that something really was going to happen to them.

„Rose... I do not want to lose you“, he admitted suddenly, „but if you want to break the contact between us, then I would understand.“

She looked at him shocked. He did not really mean that? She hugged him suddenly.  
„I'm not saying you have to go, John, I'm just scared of what's going to happen to us.“

John nodded, he did. But Rose had always been human. He's a Gallifreyan, it could not change that. At least not for now.

„Do you think Mum knows what happens to us? I mean, she would not let anyone else except me sleep in her bed. Anyway, I was allowed to do that when I was little.“

John chuckled and Rose looked annoyed.  
„That's not funny. I was really smaller than now. Mum even took pictures.“

He sighed, „Oh, Rose... I love you, no matter how big you are, I'll always love you. Actually, I wanted to ask you to kindly keep an eye on the Gallifreyan with me, but since I did not want to take on this job one way or the other, she can take on someone else from me.“

Rose was about to reply when Jack's voice sounded from the window sill.  
„Harry took over the post. He murdered the old head of Gallifreyan...“

„That can not be!“, Cried John, „no Gallifreyan would kill another.“

Jack now told him everything he knew. That his own father wanted to see him dead, that Harry had all Gallifreyan killed, who spoke out against him publicly.

„And the worst part is that he just talks to Master.“

John clenched his fists. The Gallifreyan was just mass murdered and he could not help it. Even though...

„Jack, please get more of these herbs, you know some. If I get a little bigger...“

„You know that you will forget your present life as you gradually become human“, his best friend reminded him.

„Yes...“

„Wait a minute“, interrupted Rose, who now turned to John, „you know what is responsible for making us change?“

John lowered his eyes before answering her question.

„So you knew it and did not say anything?“  
„Rose, I... I did not want you to suddenly think differently. I want to spend my life with you, but you're a human, albeit tiny, and I'm a Gallifreyan. For 1000 years it was forbidden to bring non - Gallifreyan to our country. I know it's a stupid law and as a new leader I wanted to delete it, but I'm only one against many. If most of the Gallifreyan does not want it, then there is no opportunity for me to prevail. That's why I'd rather become a human.“

„So that means you really chose to become human?“, Jack asked him, nodding in response.

„Good, because that's when I started taking these herbs.“

Now his friends looked at him in surprise.

„I never really belonged to it and John was the only one who made friends with me. Do not get me wrong, the Gallifreyan are good beings, but unfortunately they are too bound by old laws.“

 

John smiled and pulled his best friend into a hug.  
„Thanks, even if I forget you.“

Suddenly, Jack pulled something out of his jacket pocket and gave it to him.  
„Here's another herb. If it happens every three days, then all memories will be preserved.“

John took it in his hand and smiled.  
„Maybe there is something like miracles.“

„One thing I do not understand“, Rose's voice came back, „as we get bigger, what about our clothes? I mean, she probably will not grow up.“

Now Jack laughed and explained that Jackie knew everything and therefore probably also had clothes that will suit them soon.

„Plus, you're only two, so if you walk around naked for a day or two, it will not bother anyone.“

Immediately the two became red. Jack laughed suddenly.

„Do not worry, everything will be fine. John, by the way, you are twice as tall as usual. I think in a few days you can stop Harry.“

„And until then, more Gallifreyan will die useless. No, I have to do it now. Let's go.“

They set off, at least John and Jack. Rose stayed behind, because, according to the boys, it was too dangerous for her.

Anyway, they thought Rose would do it. They did not get to follow them. After all, she knew the way to the playground, where the entrance to the world of Gallifreyan was. So, where all the apartments of the Gallifreyan were. Otherwise, they were ordinary residents of London, albeit in secret. Maybe it was time to make some changes.

Meanwhile, John had thought about how he could defeat Harry. There could be no more deaths and he would do anything for it. Even though he will soon no longer be part of the Gallifreyan... He did not want more died.

He had to finish it before it was too late.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Harry, or Master, as he much preferred to be called, sat in the chief's chair, feeling as if he could rule the world. The Gallifreyan were afraid of him.

Not all. Two of them, someone with short, dark hair, big ears and a leather jacket, and another who had a soft spot for Bowties and who wore trousers that ended a few inches above the shoes, were now standing in front of him after she had pulled him to the chair had tied up. Since he was so busy with himself, it was easy for them to surprise him.

Now he looked wildly at the two men.

„You can not do that?“  
„Really?“, He asked with his big ears, „why are you sitting there then without the chance to free you?“

Harry even spat in his direction this time, but he skilfully dodged. A slight grin played around the corner of his mouth.  
„You have had enough murdered Gallifreyan, Harry. Actually it should not have happened at all. But you just did it. So you really think we'll let you go?“

No Answer.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Do you hear that too?“, Jack asked as they reached the entrance. They were just so big that they just passed through.  
John nodded. The one voice belonged to Harry, the other seemed familiar, but at the moment he could not really arrange it.

„Let's go on“, he said, but when they did, a shot suddenly sounded. John jumped. So that happened here. But where did they get firearms? There were none at the Gallifreyan. So how could that be?

Harry had had to plan all this for a long time, he needed support from the Gallifreyan. And, even if it annoyed John, he still had to admit that his opponent was good.

Due to the fact that he was bigger now, he was quite surprised that he could now even see over the grass. Has it always grown so high? How much one pays attention to his surroundings, when one concerns himself.

„Stop!“, Someone suddenly shouted, „not a step further. The master has ordered to kill every stranger.“

Jack just grinned and pushed his foot slightly to the side.  
„My companion and I have more important things than staying with someone like you. And since we are talking about it. Take us to Harry.“

„He is the master.“  
„Do you really think we'll call him that? Now bring us straight to him, without detours.“

John's eyes had increased in the last few minutes more and more. He had never experienced Jack like that over the years.

Within minutes, they were facing the Master, but it was not what took them most, but the fact that there was another victim.

The young Gallifreyan with the blue bowtie looked at the master with cold, green eyes.  
„You just can not leave it, right? Why did you have to kill him?“  
„Because I enjoy it... Hey, what will that be!“

Someone had lifted the chair to which he was tied up.  
„I thought you were smarter, Harry“, John shook his head, „but instead you cause death and suffering. I wonder why I should not do the same with you. Do you know why I do not do it? Because I do not want to be the way you are.“

Harry said something, but John ignored it. Instead, he sent Jack to tell the other Gallifreyan that the danger was over.

After Jack left, John frowned.  
„How long are you going to stay in your hiding place, Rose?“

Now she really came out, but instead of lowering her head, she looked at him fixedly.  
„You can not blame me for worrying about you.“

„I do not, Rose. I'm just glad you did not just come to it.“

She pointed to the man on the floor.  
„What will happen to him?“

John grinned suddenly, „He lives.“

„Everbodys live“, the other one jumped up, „do not worry, I was not really dead. John, if you keep growing like that, do I have to worry?“

The two laughed. Then they quietly discussed something.

„So you would really do it. You would take over the post of chief, James?“  
„Is not that what I dreamed of, but better than Jeremiah, right?“  
„Hey!“, Came a sudden voice from the background, „even if you forgot me, I'm still here.“

The other two looked at him and then burst out laughing while Rose wondered what was going on.

Finally, she came to the conclusion that it did not matter.

„So we will stay in touch?“, James asked.  
„Of course we will. Just because I have decided to live with people does not mean that I do not want to visit you now and then.“

James thought for a moment.  
„I think I'll suggest to the other Gallifreyan that they can use the herbs to grow a little while retaining their memories. However, I will not force anyone to really become human.“

„Would not it be better to introduce the humans and Gallifreyan to each other? It's not like you have any magic skills.“

James, John and Jeremiah laughed. They really did not have them.

„It's worth considering, but I'll ask the others first. Maybe it will work, maybe not. We just have to wait.“

Over the next few days John, Rose and of course Jack changed more and more. When John reached a height of 1 meter 85, he decided to leave the herbs altogether.

Rose was about 20 centimeters smaller than quite fit.

„Ghosts, that's pretty high!“, He finally stated, „before I had to climb to such a height to enjoy the view.“

„I'm back!“, Jackie's voice interrupted and immediately Rose had left the room. Of course, John followed her. Just to see if she really knew everything.

„Mum? You knew it, right? Jack had not lied when he told about it.“  
Jackie nodded, then looked at John, who smiled at her. Rose, on the other hand, still seemed worried.  
„How should it continue? After all, nobody knows about me and John.“  
„That should not be a problem to give you names. Just tell me that one day you woke up after an accident and you can not remember anything.“

„Mum... is it you anymore?“  
„How could I not“, smiled the older woman now, „you may not have come from me, but that makes you no less to my daughter.“

That was the moment when she could not stand anymore and hugged Jackie tightly.  
„I love you, Mum.“  
„Me too, kid. And I'd rather go back to him before he gets jealous of his future mother-in-law.“

Now John was embarrassed, but smiled.  
„I want to marry Rose, but there's no hurry. Besides, with the other herbs I've taken, my memories have stayed with the Gallifreyan, and if James manages to do so, it will soon be this law that forbids Non-Gallifreyan to enter the world of Gallifreyan, will not give anymore.“

Rose now asked him why then Jack was allowed to live with them. After all, he was like her.  
„It was an exception, as Jack had no one and the Gallifreyan are nice/kind beings. In any case, normally.“

John took Rose's hand and smiled mildly at her.  
His gaze promised her that being a single heart would be hers forever.

The End.


End file.
